Once More With Feeling
by Tranquilitas
Summary: A former adversary steps back into Horatio's life requesting a second look at evidence. It's been three years since they last met and now she's pregnant and holding on to a troubled marriage. She finds a friend in Lt. Caine and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Once More **

Lisa Grady smiled at the receptionist. She had been waiting 10 minutes but she had used the opportunity to study her surroundings. It had been at least three years since she had been inside the lab. It had been remodeled and it was striking. She sighed and wished her office had been so lucky.

"Hey, there."

Lisa turned towards the voice. "Oh, hi, Ryan. Long time no see!" She gave him a quick hug. They had been at the same party just a few days before.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Waiting for Lt.Caine."

"He's in with a witness--is he expecting you?"

"I had an appointment. And your receptionist already called him."

"Okay, I'll see if he's done," he said. He disappeared down the hallway.

Lisa couldn't help but wonder if the lieutenant was deliberately keeping her waiting. Their last few encounters had been when she still worked for Steeple and Raskin. She had been warned about Horatio Caine but she hadn't let that get in the way of doing her best for her client. Caine hadn't like her client and by extension didn't like her. But she knew her client hadn't entirely deserved the trouble he found himself in and she really didn't care what Caine thought. She laughed at her musings--maybe the lieutenant wouldn't even remember her. She certainly remembered him though. Tall, red-hair, heart-stopping blue eyes.

She saw Caine approaching with Ryan and it was obvious he remembered her. To anyone else he might look disinterested but she knew better. Though they had only a handful of meetings she had quickly learned to sense his emotions though everyone else in the room except members of his team remained oblivious. That she was correct in her sensitivities were confirmed the day of trial when he had pulled her aside and she saw the light flash in his eyes as he talked about the victim. By then she respected him but she had remained steadfast.

"Horatio, this is Lissy. I mean Lisa Hamilton Grady." Ryan gave her arm a squeeze. "I wish I had time to talk but I've got to go pick up some results. I just wanted to ask you to have Doug call me." Ryan turned and started back down the hall.

"Oh, Ryan, I'm sorry. I know he said he'd call the next day. I guess he forgot. I'll mention it tonight." She glanced at Lt. Caine and smiled.

"It's been awhile," he said to her, studying her face.

She nodded. "It was just Lisa Hamilton then."

"Your client later killed someone and died in the process." He stared past her out the front doors.

"My client deserved my best efforts, Lieutenant. I'm not responsible for what he does afterwards."

"Yes, Mrs. Grady, I'm sure that is what helps you sleep at night."

"Actually, I don't worked at Steeple any more."

He glanced at her.

"I left the dark side." She let out a laugh. "I'm a court appointed advocate." She handed him her business card.

"Family Court Special Advocate. That's a volunteer position."

She shrugged. "Differences in opinion led to a career change."

"You were a partner so it must have been your choice?" He looked directly at her much more interested now.

Lisa had forgotten how blue his eyes were. She looked away.

"Someone once reminded me why I went into law." She glanced at him wondering if he remembered his parting words to her that day. _The innocent need all the help they can get. _

"How can I help you?"

"One of my kids--,"she paused. "One of my clients is a ten year old boy. His aunt is seeking guardianship. He doesn't want to be with her. And I have my reservations about her, too."

"Where are his parents?"

"His mother died years ago and the father is in jail waiting his trial. The boy wants to be with his brother."

Horatio nodded waiting for her to continue.

"The brother is eighteen and from what I gather he's been raising the boy while his father screwed up his life. The catch is the brother is in jail on the same charge as the dad."

"And he's likely to be convicted?

"I don't know. My client says there's no way his brother was involved. And the evidence connecting him is ambiguous at best."

"But the district attorney still brought charges?" he asked.

"The father is claiming the brother was with him. And parents don't usually claim--."

"--their children are guilty."

"The prosecutor was hoping that he'd plead out to a lesser charge but he's stubborn--and worried about his little brother."

Horatio turned his head away for a minute, thinking, then looked back at her.

"Have you talked to the older brother?"

"Briefly. I planned to call his attorney after we had talked."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Reexamine the evidence. See if there's any way the son was with the father."

He chuckled. "You want me to work for the defense?"

"Just follow the evidence." She gave him a little grin. "Heard someone say that once."

"While you follow your intuition?" He returned her smile.

"I think you know sometimes you need both, Lieutenant."

"I'll take a look."

"I appreciate it." She shook his hand, turned and started towards the doors.

"The innocent need all they help they can get, Mrs. Grady."

She paused then turned around but Lt Caine's expression revealed nothing. She continued on her way.

Horatio watched her as she went outside. He remembered that attorney who had dogged his team with endless questions. She looked the same--auburn hair, slender and almost as tall as he was. He noticed she wore a simple gold wedding band and he suspected she was pregnant--her silk blouse floating over a small round belly.

For some reason he was glad she had changed careers.

...to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lisa flipped open her cell phone then closed it. She'd already left Doug three voice mail messages in the last 45 minutes. Another one wouldn't get him there any faster.

"Mrs. Grady?" A voice from behind her.

"Hi, Lieutenant." Her hair fell in her face as she turned and she pushed it back.

"Waiting for someone?"

She nodded.

"My husband. My car's in the shop. He said to call when I was ready but it's been almost an hour."

"Does he usually run late?"

Lisa hesitated. Doug had been more and more unreliable lately but she had chalked it up to stress at work. "I think he's been trying to do too much at work. He works for the FBI." They had had a fight that morning and she hoped he wasn't still mad.

Horatio sensed she was trying to convince herself rather than him.

"I can take you home." He slipped his sunglasses on. She remembered her former colleagues complaining about that--as if he was putting up a wall. But she found she almost preferred it--she didn't have to look into those blue eyes. It made it easier for her in some ways to talk to him.

"Normally, I would be polite and decline Lieutenant but I'd really like to get home." She touched her belly for a second then smiled. "I'm pregnant and I have to admit I'm hungry. I don't eat much during the day but when dinner time rolls around I'm ready."

He pulled his keys from his pocket. "My car is over here." She followed him to the parking lot.

"My mother claims she had morning sickness for all nine months but my doctor says it should stop soon."

He glanced at her.

"I'm at five months. That's normally when the nausea goes away," she answered his unspoken question.

He unlocked the doors and they got in.

"Where to?" he asked.

She reached over to the navigation screen and typed in her address.

"It's a bit hard to find. It's in an odd little enclave surrounded by several huge developments. Most people end up getting lost trying to find it."

Lisa left another message for Doug telling him she was on her way. She settled back into her seat and closed her eyes. The day had started out bad but her earlier conversation with Lt. Caine had left her hopeful. Perhaps she'd be able to reunite the brothers.

"Mrs. Grady, are you alright?"

"Tired, thirsty and hungry and not necessarily in that order." She opened her eyes.

He handed her a water bottle from the driver's door cup holder. "The best I can do on short notice." He smiled.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

"There it is." Lisa pointed to a one story house framed with a front porch and a two car garage on its left. "It belonged to my parents. I grew up there." She always felt she had to explain why someone of her income lived in a small house. The expectation was always greater.

"You're lucky."

She knew he meant it.

He pulled in front. They both noticed the car in the driveway had its driver's door open and the front door to the house was ajar.

"Mrs. Grady?"

"That's Doug's car. . ."

"Stay here." He got out of the car and unholstered his gun. He approached the door from the side, called out then went in.

Lisa waited then heard shouting and went inside.

Horatio had reholstered his gun and was being treated to a barrage of obscenities from her husband.

Doug saw her come into the living room and turned on her. "You brought your lover home?" He gulped down more liquid from the bottle he held. "Done saving the world for the day. Time for some fun?"

Lisa turned red. She was embarrassed.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Doug had been difficult lately but never like this. She looked around the room. It had been trashed as if someone had tried to ruin everything in the room. Crushed beer cans and broken bottles littered the floor.

Horatio looked at Doug. He remembered him. The FBI had briefly been involved in the same case he and Mrs. Grady had tangled over before turning it loose to the Miami-Dade police department. They must have hooked up after that.

"A lieutenant? You always did have a thing for cops!"

Lisa went over to him to try to reason with him. "Honey, you need to--."

Smack. His palm hit her face. Blood ran down from her lip. Caine stepped towards him.

"No…no." She backed away. "It's ok. Leave him."

"Mrs. Grady?" He knew the statistics on pregnant women being killed by the baby's father.

"He's never done that before." She paused. "But I'm not staying here." She left the room heading towards her bedroom.

She returned a few minutes later with an overnight bag. She had regained her composure. "Doug, I will be back on Saturday. That gives you three days to get out of here. Anything you leave behind will be on the sidewalk that night."

Doug stood dumbstruck then stepped towards her. "You little bitch!"

"Agent Grady, sit down." Horatio's voice was barely above a whisper but its tone forced Doug to reconsider his move and he sat.

Horatio and Lisa walked back to his car and got in.

"I'm sorry I have to impose on you again." She rubbed her fingers on her forehead. She could feel the beginning of a headache lurking. "Would you take me to the InterContinental? No wait. The firm puts clients up there. Doug might remember that. The Royal Palm."

"Okay, ma'am."

She glanced at him. "I will have to get a restraining order tomorrow." She sighed and slumped down into the seat. "I really never expected this. Odd how some people react to stress."

"That's hardly an excuse."

"I know." She put her hand on her stomach. "Even if I had wanted to stay I have to think of my baby. Doug needs help."

Horaatio took his sunglasses off and looked directly at her. "You think it's stress?" He had seen that kind of anger before with his own brother Ray. Ray had gotten caught up his job to the point of being an addict.

"That and being a father in four months." She touched her swollen lip. "I guess I'll have to call in tomorrow. Can't go in looking like one of my clients."

"How do you know Ryan?" he asked changing the subject.

"I met him while he was on patrol but we didn't start dating till around the time he became a CSI and was on that case you and I hassled over." She smiled at him.

"Is that when you met Doug?"

"Yeah. He called a few weeks after the FBI had turned it over to MDPD and we went to lunch."

"And the rest is history."

"Ryan was sweet but I wasn't the girl to deal with his ODC." She laughed. "I'm glad we stayed friends." She stopped for a second then frowned. "My mother didn't like Ryan--wasn't going places as she described it. Sometimes I wonder how much she influenced my attraction to Doug over Ryan."

"She wouldn't be happy now."

"That's true. She and my father were in an car accident just a few months after Doug and I started going out. My dad died instantly but my mother lingered. Doug and I quickly put together a wedding. I wanted her to see me get married."

"You made her happy."

"I suppose. It wasn't until she died that I realized how much I had lived my life to make her happy." She frowned. "It never really worked though."

"No ma'am, it never does." He watched her trace her finger across her lip. "Now you're doing what you want?"

"Yes. It's ironic though. I wanted to be a cop."

He looked at her in surprise.

"It's true. But mother said it didn't pay enough money and I was smart enough to do better." She chuckled. "She hadn't met many cops. . . certainly not any that were CSIs."

"I'm afraid my bank account wouldn't impress her."

"But maybe your solved rate would, Lieutenant."

He turned the car into the hotel parking lot and pulled to the front door.

"So here I am now working for nothing. Would she have a fit! But thanks to her I went to law school and made a bucket of money so I can do what I want now."

"I'll walk you in."

She checked in and they rode the elevator to her floor. The first thing she did upon entering the room was call room service and next open the curtains to see the ocean.

She stared out window for several minutes trying to refocus.

"Ma'am?" Horatio was still standing near the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you."

He leaned against the closed door. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I'm fine. Nothing a good meal and some sleep can't improve upon."

"And that restraining order?"

"Not to worry. I will do that in the morning. Doug and I will need distance if he's to get through this."

"Can I take you to get your car tomorrow?"

"Oh, no. I'll cab it over there."

"Well, goodnight then, Mrs. Grady."

"Night, Lieutenant."

She watched him close the door behind him. Now she understood what Ryan had said once about the victims getting comfort from Horatio Caine. She wasn't a victim by any means--she was well aware of how abusive situations could escalate--and she would protect herself and her child but she couldn't help feel reassured that he had been there to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lisa stood in the middle of her living room surveying the mess. It was early but she had wanted to get to her home as soon as possible on Saturday to make sure Doug had left.

She had picked up several boxes and some large trash bags at the home improvement store near by. Now she needed to decide where to start.

"Lissy? Lissy?"

Ryan walked in the door followed by Horatio.

"Ryan? I see you got the news." She glanced at the lieutenant.

"Lissy, what's going on?" He gave her a hug. "You want me to talk to Doug?"

She shook his head. "I've already told him it's up to him. He has to get help."

"Okay, then let's get started. I got a few hours I can give you."

Lisa looked over at Horatio. "And your boss had nothing else to do either?"

Ryan laughed. "He was coming whether I did or not." Ryan picked up a trash bag. "Look I'll get this stuff," he said picking up a broken bottle. "You can decide what other stuff you want to keep and what to pitch."

"Mrs. Grady, did your husband retrieve his belongings?" Horatio asked her.

"Nope. I guess he expects me to toss them out on the street."

"He knows you'll be here today."

"He understands a restraining order."

He nodded.

"Here," Ryan said handing her a ladies gold and silver watch. "I almost stepped on it."

"Thanks, Ryan. I must have left it on the table. Oh, no." Her hand flew to her neck. "My locket. Do you see a locket?"

Ryan looked around his feet. "No, wait. Here it is." He handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you. My mother gave it to me. It means a lot to me." She walked towards her bedroom. "I better put these in my jewelry box."

"Good idea," Ryan said. "H, seems odd picking up stuff and not putting it in an evidence bag."

"Mr. Wolfe, let's hope this house never becomes a crime scene." He reached down to the floor and picked up a framed photo. The glass had shattered against it.

"My parents," Lisa said walking back into the room, her eyes welling up. She took it from him and placed it in a box.

They worked quietly for most of the morning before Lisa stopped and made coffee. They stood in the kitchen drinking it.

"I think I might redecorate this whole place," Lisa said leaning against the counter. "This is as good an excuse as any."

"He did manage to tear up the living room pretty good," Ryan said.

"I can't just wait and hope he gets himself together, you know?" She took a couple of sips of coffee. "Life will move on." She smiled and looked down at her belly. "Whether Doug is here or not."

"You have talked to him?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I managed to tell him it was up to him before he started calling me names and I hung up." She sighed. "It really sucks having to do what I tell my clients to do."

Ryan laughed and patted her on her shoulder. "You'll get through it."

"I know. I tell you sometimes it would be nice not to have to!" She straightened up and placed her mug in the sink.

"That wouldn't fit you, Mrs. Grady." Horatio hadn't said much to her all morning. She had the feeling he was analyzing her like any good CSI would with new evidence.

She threw her hands up in mock surrender. "You are so right there. Since my parents died I think I've made up for in spades. I no longer feel I have to make everyone happy. Something I think Doug hasn't adjusted to yet."

"Hey, Lissy," Ryan said looking at his watch. "I hate to do it but I have to run. I'm supposed to pick up Calleigh in half hour."

"You're going to that book signing?" She emptied out the coffee pot, rinsed it and placed it back on the counter. "Calleigh said the author was some expert in virtual forensics?"

"Yeah, that's the one. She's dying to talk to him."

"My gosh, Ryan, you CSIs know how to have fun!" She followed him into the living room. She turned back to Horatio who stood behind her. "You too?"

He shook his head while Ryan pulled out a fifty dollar bill from his pocket.

"Boss wants me to get him a copy."

Horatio grinned. Busted.

"Well, then have fun. Tell Calleigh hi. And thanks for coming! You were a big help." She walked him to the door then turned back to her other guest.

"You want help packing Doug's things?" he asked.

She nodded. She'd been dreading it but with someone else helping--with Horatio helping--maybe it would be easier. "I guess we should start in the bedroom."

Horatio followed her into the bedroom and looked around. He spent a good deal of time in other people's bedrooms trying to piece together the evidence of their lives. He often found it told a lot about the occupants.

The room was orderly, nothing on the floor except piles of things--belonging to Doug it looked like-- pushed up against one wall out of the way. The dresser top was obviously divided into her side and his. Pillows were missing from one side of the bed.

A division had occurred long before this week.

Lisa yanked open the drawers on the left side of the dresser and grabbed armfuls of clothes. She dumped them into the boxes she had set up on the bed. She pointed to the stuff against the wall. "Damn if I was going to pick up after him. I guess the laugh's on me since I have to get it out of here."

"I'll get it. What about the closet?"

She pulled open the closet door. "Everything on this side." She leaned against the wall. "This wasn't how I envisioned starting a family." She closed her eyes. Tears threatened to seep out. She heard him walk over to her so she opened her eyes.

"Do you need a break?"

She bit her bottom lip. "No, I just need to get it done. Then on to something else. New furniture. That's what I'll think about."

She gave him a weak smile and pushed a small step stool with her foot to the front of the closet. She stepped up on it reaching towards the top shelf. "These boxes are Doug's. I could never get him to go through them."

She swayed as she grabbed a small box and stepped off the stool. Horatio grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her. She stared into his blue eyes only inches from her face.

"Lieutenant?" She couldn't look away.

"Okay?" He let go of her and stepped back. "Let's get this stuff outside as you promised him." He reached into the closet and pulled out the other boxes and tossed them onto the floor. "I'll carry these out and you round up anything else--maybe things in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure," she said though she wasn't feeling sure. Something had just happened and it frightened her maybe even more than the prospect of Doug showing up for his stuff.

They were in the living room deciding whether they were finished when they heard a loud angry voice outside.

Horatio went over to the door and opened it. He had slipped on his sunglasses and watched as Doug came to the door. Horatio looked past him as if something more important had his attention.

"Your things are on the sidewalk, Mr. Grady."

"You're in my house."

"Your wife has a restraining order. I suggest you keep that in mind."

Doug made a move to go in the door and Horatio put his hand on his shoulder and shoved him back.

"You're things are on the sidewalk," he said again in the same even tone.

"What the hell? Lissy! Lissy!" He peered through the door.

Lisa stood a few feet behind the lieutenant. She hugged her arms around herself. "Don't call me that," she said in a low voice. Her pet name. Only those she was close to called her Lissy. She couldn't bare to hear him call her that.

Doug backed off, staring at them then he turned and went back to his car and drove off.

Lisa sunk down onto the sofa. "Oh, God, how did this happen?" She dropped her face into her hands. Horatio sat down next to her. He turned his head and watched her.

"You want to go back to the hotel?"

"No. This is my home. My home, Lieutenant." She pushed her hair back out of her face. "I'm not leaving."

"He might come back." He took her hand in his and stroked his thumb across it.

She pushed his hand away and stood up. "It really hurts that he tried to destroy my home. I'm not sure he cares that much for our marriage either." She paced around the room. "I will give him a chance but I will be careful."

She stopped, her mind made up. "Can I buy you an early dinner?"

"I'd like that. I'll drive."

Lisa picked a small restaurant not far from her house. It was a favorite, offering a unique menu of Cuban and Italian dishes. She often suggested it when going out with friends. If the weather permitted she always requested the patio which opened out onto the sidewalk.

Horatio watched her as she ordered and took in her surroundings. She liked dining al fresco. She seemed more relaxed now that she was outside. He was learning a little about her. He wanted to know more.

"How are you feeling?" He buttered a slice of bread. "Stress can't be good for a pregnant woman."

She laughed. "Think anyone worried about that when they had to pack up their belongings and travel across the fruited plains in a covered wagon?"

"You like history?"

"My major in college. Since I had plans to go on to law school my mother didn't really care what I studied as long as I had good grades." She grimaced. "Otherwise, I would have wound up an accountant like my dad."

"I find that hard to imagine."

"I'm not big on playing with numbers." She giggled. "Or paperwork for that matter. Which used to drive my paralegal nuts. A lawyer who hates paperwork." She twirled the straw in her lemonade. "I guess I always saw the law as being about people."

"Hmmmm. . .but you joined the largest defense firm in Miami."

"It wasn't hard to do. I had lots of offers." She took a sip of her drink considering whether to go on. "I was number one in my class. My parents had mortgaged their house--goodness two or three times--to get me through college and law school. I had to do the right thing."

"You felt you owed them?"

"You can't really ever pay your parents back, you know? But I tried to be a good daughter. Paid off their debts. Sent them on vacation." She put her napkin in her lap as the waiter placed her plate before her. She looked at Horatio's dinner. "That is my second favorite meal here."

"That being your first?" he said pointing at her food with his fork.

"Yeah. I hardly ever get what you're having though because I like this so much." She picked up her fork. "I couldn't stand pasta for the first three months. But lately I can't get enough of it."

"The morning sickness?"

"Seems to be disappearing thankfully." She watched Horatio eat. A week ago she could have hardly imagined she'd be having dinner with him. But then she wouldn't have guessed her marriage would be spiraling out of control.

He noticed her slight frown. "Okay?"

"It's been an eventful week, Lieutenant."

"That it has, ma'am, that it has."

They finished dinner without much conversation. It was remarkable she thought how pleasant dinner was considering they were so quiet. She guessed that was what spending time with him usually would be like. Comfortable--even in silence.

Silence from Doug lately made her anxious. She hadn't known when he would pull her close and say how much he needed her only to ignore her the next day or even the next several days.

She watched dinner guests arriving and leaving and that's when she saw him.

"Doug," she whispered.

"Where?"

Lisa tilted her head, indicating across the street.

"Excuse me."

She fidgeted in her chair as she watched Horatio approach her husband. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the lieutenant's presence in her life yet she had a sense it was inevitable.

After a few minutes Doug got in his car and left. Horatio returned to their table, seating himself before speaking.

"Now how about dessert?" He took the last sip out of his glass. "Or coffee?"

"I'm sorry. This isn't your problem. I guess I should get used to seeing him around. I can't expect you to be there every time to run him off." She turned her head so she didn't have to meet his eyes.

"No worries, sweetheart. I just explained how I measured the hundred yards required by the restraining order."

Lisa looked at him and realizing what he meant she laughed. "Not anywhere I can see him, huh?"

"Basically."

She pushed her chair back. "I already took care of the check. I'm tired. Would you take me home now?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lisa opened her eyes and looked at the tv. It was rerunning the same program she had been watching when she had stretched out on the sofa. She picked up her cell phone and saw the time. Great! She'd been asleep for four hours.

She switched off the tv and lights, grabbed her phone and went to her bedroom. She'd probably lie awake all night trying to fall back to sleep. But she'd been so tired when she got home that she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Not even bothering to turn on a light she quickly changed clothes and chose a sleeveless, loose fitting shirt that fell to her knees to sleep in. She slipped under the sheets and smiled. At least she would be comfortable while she tossed and turned. She had treated herself to a feather bed and it was heavenly.

She could feel herself relaxing when it hit her. There was a thought that had been lurking in her mind for several days and she had almost forgotten it. It had been close to two weeks. She hadn't seen or heard from Doug since he had stood outside the restaurant that Saturday night. For that she was thankful.

But that meant it had also been that long since she'd seen Lt. Caine. She had thanked him again when he had dropped her off at home. But she was feeling she should talk to him again, thank him again. Not that she wanted to impose on him but she felt that he had been so helpful in such a personal matter that it seemed she should somehow acknowledge that and not let that connection disappear.

She flipped open her phone and looked for his number. He had insisted she save it in her phone before she got out of his car. He had taken her hand and stared into her eyes while he spoke. _Call anytime. My phone is always on. _

He answered on the first ring. "Horatio Caine."

"Lieutenant, it's Lissy-Lisa Grady."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said then she sighed not sure what to say next. "I, um, the hearing for my client is coming soon. I was hoping you or one of your CSIs had taken a look at the evidence?" Lame. What a thing to call about late at night.

"I have Eric Delko looking at it. He should be back to you in a few days."

"Oh, good, That will be good." She closed her eyes. She felt tears threatening. She swallowed hard trying to keep her voice even so he wouldn't notice. "Sorry I bothered you. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Sweetheart, I'm in the middle of something. Can I pick you up after work tomorrow and we can talk?"

"Yes." She wiped a tear away that had escaped. "I'll be here all day working from home."

"See you then."

Lisa closed the phone and leaned into the pillows. She felt so alone. She didn't have anyone to talk to about what was going on in her life. No one at work had time to listen, they were too busy trying to prevent chaos in their clients' lives. Most of her friends were Doug's friends and she didn't want them to feel they had to take sides.

She needed to talk to Horatio.

Lisa scooted down under the covers and closed her eyes. She decided not to try to force sleep but rather focus on making a mental lists of things to look for when she went furniture shopping on Saturday.

She was starting to feel better when she heard it.

Glass shattering. A swoosh then an explosion. In the living room. Then the smoke alarm went off.

She shut the bedroom door and shoved a blanket at the bottom.

She grabbed her cell phone and purse and ran to the window.

She pushed up on the window but it wouldn't budge.

Damn.

Damn him.

She had asked him a dozen times then finally stopped asking.

Doug had never gotten around to repairing the window.

She pulled the chair from her desk and swung it at the window. Glass flew everywhere.

She grabbed another blanket and laid it over the window sill covering the glass chards.

She maneuvered out the window easing herself down through the shrubbery.

She stumbled over to the sidewalk and turned around to look at her house. The entire front was already consumed in the fire. Her neighbors were coming out of their houses and she heard sirens approaching.

She opened her cell and hit redial.

"Horatio, I need you. My house is burning."

She was still frozen in the same spot when Horatio found her. There were people and equipment everywhere. She didn't seem conscious of the commotion around her.

All she could see were the memories disappearing in the flames.

"There you are." He came up beside her. She looked pale and frightened. "You need to be checked out."

She shook her head. "I'm okay."

"You're bleeding," he said looking at her arms.

"I couldn't get the window open. I had to break it."

He took her by the elbow and led her over to the back of the ambulance. The paramedic began to treat her.

"I'll be right back." He went over to the command center truck, showed the captain his badge and asked for details. Then he walked out of earshot and made a call.

"Frank, sorry for the interruption."

"That's alright. Needed an excuse to get out of the game anyway. Haven't had a decent hand all night."

"I'm at Lisa Grady's house. It's in flames."

"Horatio?"

"Find Doug Grady."

"You got it."

Horatio made his way back to Lisa. She had more color and seemed to have regained her composure.

"What did the captain have to say?"

Horatio considered for a moment what to say. His instincts told him to protect her and avoid answering but he realized she wouldn't appreciate it. She'd already proven to be a determined woman. She needed support but she had to realize that herself.

"They suspect arson."

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at what was left of her house. Horatio stood behind her and put his arms around her.

"The only pictures I have left are the ones on my camera phone." She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She wanted to scream or cry but nothing would come out.

Then the baby kicked.

And the sobs came.

They rolled over her body and she shook with each one.

Horatio held her tightly. _Lissy, Lissy. It will be alright. _His heart ached for her. He wanted to take away the pain. Hold her all night. Tell her it would be okay.

But then he loosened his grip.

She was another man's wife.

She grew quiet and several minutes passed before she spoke. "I know I need to make a report but I can't deal with that right now."

He turned her so she faced him. "You need to go to the hospital and be checked out."

"No, I'm ok. I just need to rest…and think." She looked down at her nightgown. "Though I'm not sure where I can go in this."

Horatio slipped off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "You have somewhere to go?"

She shook her head. "Not really." She thought for a minute. "Maybe Calleigh?"

Horatio opened his phone and called. "Calleigh, a favor."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Lisa knocked on the door. She felt nervous. What if Horatio had company? She stepped back. She didn't want to seem needy.

Too late. She heard him unbolt the door and then he opened it.

He smiled. "Good morning, ma'am."

"I hope you don't mind." She handed him a cup of coffee. "I wanted to catch you before your day got underway."

"Come in." He took the cup, placed it on a nearby table and finished buttoning his shirt. "What's up?"

"We had the hearing yesterday. And the brother got guardianship."

Horatio nodded, noticing her hesitancy in coming in.

"I appreciate your help in looking at the evidence

and --."

"Eric looked at it. I simply had a talk with the father."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure that was quite a talk."

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He sipped his coffee then said, "We never got to have our talk."

"Yeah, but I'm okay now." She put her hand on her stomach. "Went to the doctor yesterday and everything is going well. Though I feel so huge now she doesn't see any reason why I won't go to term." She sighed. "Two and half months. Not that I'm counting."

"And Doug?"

"Not a word." Her eyes clouded over. She wandered over to the balcony door and looked out.

Horatio shook his head. He couldn't imagine a man not wanting to take care of his pregnant wife. But he had seen it all too often. "You and your roomie getting along?" he asked changing the subject. He didn't like seeing her sad.

Lisa laughed. "Oh, it's been great. But I hardly see her."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"She comes home and then leaves. She gets back late then the calls from Eric start." She chuckled. "You think being together all evening they wouldn't need to then call each other."

Horatio nodded. He had suspected a relationship between Calleigh and Eric but they had been very discreet.

"She thinks I haven't figured it out. I guess that's what true love is though," she said wistfully. She moved over to a small table by the sofa and pointed at the picture there. "Marisol?"

He nodded.

"True love…" She had heard the stories about her death and the speculation about the revenge he had exacted.

"You loved Doug," he said quietly.

"Once--" She stopped. She hadn't thought of him in the past tense before. It stunned her.

"Lisa?" He was by her side.

"I just realized…never mind. I have an obligation towards Doug. When I got married I made a promise to him and to us."

"And you will honor that."

"I have to, Horatio. That's who I am. But I realize now it's out of a sense of responsibility to our child." She hesitated not sure she had said too much, shared too much personal information. "I don't love him."

"Lisa, I'm sorry." He put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. It would be too easy to lean against him again and wish all the madness would go away.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome with Calleigh so I'm going apartment hunting this afternoon." She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at him. "I think three weeks is long enough to be a house guest."

"Any ideas where you want to look?"

"Something furnished. I've decided to rebuild on my lot. Actually, construction starts in a few days."

"That's quick."

"Cash is a great motivator. I want it done by the time I bring the baby home."

He thought for a moment about whether he should mention the unit in his building. He'd like having her nearby.

"Any suggestions? I've never looked for a place to live before." She stepped out on the balcony. "I wouldn't mind a place like yours."

He moved over next to her and pointed up to his left. "As a matter of fact that unit is available," he said. The building was L-shaped and he could easily see the empty apartment from his balcony.

"Really? Furnished?"

"The owner is doing a two-year stint for his company in London. It's move-in ready from what I understand."

Lisa laughed. "Well, I'm move-in ready, too. I only have a few things, mostly clothes."

He took her hand. "Let's go see if the manager is around to let us in."

Lisa had been amazed at how easily she had found a new place to live. She thought apartment hunting was going to be days of aggravation and disappointment but the unit in Horatio's building was just what she required. Within a couple of hours she was moved in. Not that it took much--just Horatio carrying in her luggage and computer.

She propped up some photos on the bookcase near the tv. It made it seem a little more like home. They were the ones from her camera phone, the only ones she had left.

She never had looked for a place to live before. She'd always known where home was, where she belonged. She wandered around the apartment trying to decide where she belonged now. Just a few months ago everything seemed so sure, so secure, so stable. Now she woke up every morning feeling unsettled. She got through each day because her clients needed her and because she suspected Horatio expected her to. She didn't want to disappoint him.

The next morning she got up early, went across the street and bought another cup of coffee. She wanted to thank him for his help in getting a new place and moving her in.

"Should I expect this every morning?" Horatio stepped away from the door and let her in, taking the coffee from her.

"Maybe." She tossed her briefcase onto the sofa and turned to face him. "I like starting my morning out seeing you." She caught her breath and blushed. That had slipped out.

"I'm not complaining." He grinned, placing the cup on the table. He walked to his bedroom then returned clipping his ID to one side of his belt. He took another sip of coffee then attached his gun to the other side.

She twisted the button on her sleeve. He tilted his head and waited. She looked absolutely radiant this morning. Damn her husband for wasting what he had. If Horatio ever saw him again he would be in his face telling him that in no uncertain terms.

Since the fire Lisa felt as if Horatio had been putting distance between them but she didn't understand why. Except for yesterday, their conversations in the last three weeks had been short, almost cryptic.

She decided she had to say something.

"You've been a good friend." She waited for a reaction but his expression didn't change. "I know I have plenty to work through in my life right now but I want you to know your friendship is important to me." She looked away. "I know it sounds corny, but I treasure it and I don't want to lose it."

Horatio crossed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, that's not going to happen."

"I just don't want my troubles to spill over onto you.

I don't want you to think I expect --."

He studied her face. She looked distressed and fearful. "Friendship. Your friendship." He paused then said, "You're important to me Lissy."

Then his cell phone rang.

"Horatio Caine. Okay, in fifteen." He hung up and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll talk later? Maybe dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that."

She didn't know where her husband was. She didn't know what she was doing with Horatio Caine. But she sure as hell knew where her favorite restaurant was.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Lisa hadn't seen Horatio in two days. The next two mornings she had stopped by with coffee but he hadn't been home. They missed going for dinner too. She forced herself not to assume he was avoiding her_. You're important to me Lissy. _She believed him.

She pulled into the parking lot in front of the crime lab. It had been a long day and she hadn't seen Horatio in a couple of days and well she needed to see a friend.

She hadn't called--she'd left her phone at home that morning--so she didn't know if he'd be there. As she got out of the car she saw him talking out front with a few other people.

"Mrs. Grady," Horatio was the first to spot her. He didn't smile.

"Hey, stranger," Calleigh said. "Miss you!"

"I'm sure you haven't even noticed I'm gone."

"So what's up, Lissy?" Ryan asked.

"Just had some time to kill before my birthing class and thought I'd stop in and say hi to some friends." Lisa avoided looking at Horatio. He seemed annoyed.

"Well, let me introduce you to another one then." Calleigh turned towards a tall, African-American woman. "This is Dr. Alexx Woods."

Lisa shook her hand. "Oh, yes, Ryan told me all about you."

"Then, honey, we better have a talk."

"Only complimentary, Alexx." She could feel Horatio's gaze on her through his sunglasses. "I'd like a tour of autopsy sometimes."

"Any time."

"So who's your birthing coach?" Ryan asked and Alexx and Calleigh turned towards him in disbelief. "What? What'd I'd say?"

"It's okay. That's my reality." She gave them her best smile. "I'm going solo."

"Oh, no, you're not!" Calleigh linked her arm through Lisa's. "As it happens I have no plans tonight."

"I can't ask you to commit--."

"Nonsense. You're not going by yourself. Right, guys?" Everyone nodded but Horatio. Calleigh started to walk with her towards the doors with Ryan and Alexx following. "Now you have to tell me about these classes. How often they meet. Things like that."

"Mrs. Grady," Horatio said. "A word with you please."

"Sure. Calleigh, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

"Lieutenant?" She stepped back next to Horatio.

"I left several messages for you today." He sounded calm but he didn't look directly at her. She knew he was angry.

"I forgot my phone at home."

"And at work."

"I didn't go in today. I met with the contractor for my house and then--."

He waited.

"I went shopping for baby clothes." He'd been worried about her. She didn't want him to worry. "I'm sorry."

"I have information I need to discuss with you." He flipped open his phone and hit speed dial. "Frank. She's here. My office."

Ryan had told her about Frank Tripp. Nice enough guy he said unless he thought you were guilty. She wondered what was going on.

In his office Horatio sat behind his desk and waited for Lisa to sit also. Frank stood next to Horatio. The room was sleek, glass and metal, just like the rest of the lab.

"We've been looking for your husband, ma'am," Frank said.

"You've found him?" She looked at Horatio.

"No," Frank continued. "He's knee deep in shit and he's going to need more than a backhoe."

"Yeah, I know, Sergeant. He set my house on fire." She gripped the side of the chair. She didn't want to talk about Doug, not when she had a birthing class to attend in a couple of hours.

"We don't think you were the actual target of that fire." Horatio looked right at her. "Or that he is responsible." He leaned forward and laced his fingers in front of him.

"What are you saying?"

"Do you know what case your husband has been working on?" Frank asked.

"No, he never told me anything until it wrapped up."

"He's been working on a special operation the last eight months," Horatio slid a file towards her but she didn't look at it.

"Undercover." A chill ran through her.

"Yeah. Drugs. Guns. The stuff you read in the papers," Frank said.

"Where the agent dies and the bad guys get away." She didn't like where this was headed.

"Mrs. Grady, it's not entirely clear Doug is still working the case." Horatio looked away. He didn't want to hurt her.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that

Doug is--is--"

"Mrs. Grady, he might have decided to play both sides--get something for himself and ticked someone off." Frank stopped.

"No." She shook her head. "That can't be."

"Horatio?" Frank sensed it was time for him to leave.

He nodded to Frank. "I'll catch up later with you."

Horatio waited until Frank had closed the door behind him. "Lisa, I know it's not easy hearing this."

"If it were true. It's not. Doug's got problems but I don't believe he would put me and our baby in danger like that."

Horatio considered his next words carefully. "Sometimes it happens--cops--agents--lose themselves."

The color had drained from her face. He had told her about his brother's undercover work and how he came to live the life he had started out investigating. It cost him his life. Horatio blamed himself for not saving his brother. But she couldn't believe Doug--no, not Doug. She would have known wouldn't she?

"He failed a drug test, Lisa. He'd been suspended when we found him that night."

She had had enough and stood up.

"Look, Lieutenant, I'm sorry about your brother. But you're projecting your failure on Doug…and me." She stepped back to the door and opened it. "I've heard enough."

She saw anger flash in his eyes but she didn't care. She was angry too. She just wanted all of this to stop.

She slammed the door behind her and almost ran into Calleigh.

"Everything, okay?" Calleigh asked.

"I need a drink."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Doctor said occasionally was ok."

"I know just the place." She jingled her keys. "I'll drive."

Two hours later they walked down the hallway to the hospital's birthing class.

"Want to pretend you're my girlfriend?" Lisa whispered mischievously. She had two glasses of wine and a few half hearted attempts at eating her food during dinner.

"You don't drink much do you?" Calleigh had her arm on Lisa's elbow guiding her into the room.

"Maybe I should--my day seems a whole lot better than it did two hours ago."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The couples sat on the floor in a circle with the nurse-instructor. Lisa was clearly agitated and the other class members tried to ignore her while following the instructor's directions. Calleigh attempted to keep her focused but she kept commenting on everything the nurse would say. When Calleigh asked her to be quiet Lisa started laughing loudly.

In frustration the teacher stopped talking and looked at Lisa. "Is there a problem here?"

Lisa took a deep breath and threw the baby doll model she was holding into the center of the circle. Calleigh gripped Lisa's arm to stop her from doing anything else.

"Yeah, you bet there is. My whole life is a big fg problem. My husband's not here…he's probably gone off and got himself killed. I don't know where he is and I don't even care." Lisa ran her hands threw her hair. "And the one I do care about isn't here."

The class sat in stunned silence looking anywhere but at Lisa. No one moved except Calleigh who put her arms around her.

The instructor reached over and picked up the doll and said, "I think you need to excuse yourself and reconsider whether you can be a parent right now."

Lisa felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach. Her baby was the thing that kept her going in life. She got up slowly and walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall in the hallway and slid down to the floor, her face buried in her hands.

Calleigh followed her out and made a call. "Horatio, you need to get over here."

Lisa was still sitting against the wall when Horatio arrived. He took her by the hand and lead her out of the hospital to his car. Calleigh followed.

Lisa hadn't said anything and she had a vacant look in her eyes. Horatio thought she might not even be aware of where she was or who she was with. He was worried.

"Calleigh?"

"She had total meltdown in there, Horatio. The instructor asked her to leave."

Horatio nodded. "I'll get her home. Thanks."

They rode in silence. Lisa stared blankly out the window keeping her face turned from Horatio's gaze. She mindlessly toyed with a necklace she was wearing.

He debated taking her to his apartment but decided to take her back to hers.

"Keys?"

She handed him her purse. He unzipped it, retrieved them and opened the door. She walked over to the sofa and sat down. Horatio went to drop the keys back into her purse when he saw what looked to be a summons folded up next to her wallet. He slipped it into his pocket.

He stood watching her. He was angry. Angry she married that idiot, angry that she was alone, angry that she thought she could do this by herself.

He didn't know if he should yell at her or take her into his arms. She seemed so lost. He wanted to hold her.

He opted to do neither.

"Lissy? Lissy where are the plans for your house. Lissy? Listen to me."

She turned to him and pointed to her bedroom. He went in and looked around her room and found them leaning against the wall. Before he went back to her he pulled out the paper he'd found in her purse. She was to appear before a grand jury. It was dated that morning. Damn. And he and Frank had piled on more in his office that afternoon.

He returned with the set of the architectural drawings and laid them out on the kitchen table.

"Lissy, come here." He waited. "Lissy."

She hesitated then went next to him.

He put his arm around her shoulder then pointed to the top page. "What are you doing there?"

She swallowed hard and brushed back a tear. "That's the patio. I wanted it pretty big." She paused. "I found the perfect dinner table to go out there."

"And that?" He pointed to an area next to the patio.

"A play area for the baby." She rested her hand on her belly. "Horatio." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll get through this." He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Where's the baby's room?"

She straightened up and pulled the second page on top.

"I'm building a second story. I thought with a baby I'd need the extra room plus an office for me." She traced her finger along the blue lines. "I tried to put in all the details that my parents' house lacked."

"It's not expecting too much for it to be done in time?" He went over to the fridge and began searching for something to fix for her.

"The contractor I'm working with thinks he can do it. Of course, I'm paying him a premium." She paused. "The insurance company is dragging its feet on paying me. Probably will end up in litigation." She sat at the table.

He chuckled as he made her a sandwich. "They obviously don't know who they're dealing with."

"I'm just glad I can go ahead and get it done."

He poured her a glass of orange juice. "Do you miss battling it out in the courtroom?"

"Sometimes. But I still go to court now though it's not the same." She took a bite from the sandwich. "Hmmmm…lettuce, cheese and tomato, just like my mother used to make."

Horatio flashed her a grin. "I love a woman who's easy to please."

Lisa's frowned and put down her sandwich. "I always thought what I wanted was pretty simple. But now I'm not sure I can keep a grip on that."

He picked up her left hand and rubbed his thumb across her fingers. Then he stopped. She didn't have the gold band on.

They sat in silence. Finally Lisa got up and put her half eaten sandwich in the trash. She went out on the balcony and Horatio joined her.

"I'm afraid."

"I know."

"Not…not about Doug." She looked at him willing him to understand. "Of tomorrow…"

"Let's take it one day at a time, okay?" He stared out into the dark.

"Okay."

"Tell you what," he said turning back to her. "Tomorrow I'm sure I'll be home in the morning. Wishing for coffee."

Lisa giggled. "Do you like your coffee personally delivered?"

"That's a funny thing. There's this ravishingly beautiful, pregnant woman who, I hope, has put me on her delivery schedule." He stroked her cheek and then whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't mind at all if she dropped by."

Every morning for the next several weeks Lisa arrived with Horatio's coffee and he was always there. After a couple of weeks she began to suspect he had been late for work more than once waiting for her so she started coming by earlier than usual.

She knocked on his door thinking in another month the baby would have arrived, she'd be in her new home and the early coffee runs would be over.

"You know if you come any earlier and you might as well come by the night before and spend the night." He let her in, taking the coffee from her.

She blushed. "I don't want you to be late."

"As it happens I do have a call out I need to get to now." He slipped on his jacket and then his sunglasses. "Sorry I can't give you a ride to work. But walk me down?"

"I can't. I left my stuff in my apartment. Maybe I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Despite the early call out to a hit-and-run, an intense day without lunch, Horatio managed to get home at a reasonable hour. He popped open a beer and went to stand out on his balcony. Before Lisa moved into his building he had rarely gone out there. Now on the days he didn't give her a ride from work he liked to go out and watch for her lights to go on when she got home.

_I like starting my morning out seeing you. _He hadn't expected her to say that but it pleased him to hear it. He smiled at the thought of her blushing when she realized what she had said.

He had been inconvenienced more than once by picking her up at work on the days he had driven her in the morning. But he whispered to himself as he saw her lights go on: _I like ending my day with you._

He finished off his beer, tossed the bottle in the trash and grabbed his car keys.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"How about dinner?" Horatio asked when Lisa answered her door.

She attempted a smile but it didn't hide her weariness. "I'm afraid I won't be good company tonight." She went into the kitchen to get her tea cup and then back into the living room and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Tough day?" He stretched out lacing his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Yeah," she said, looking at him. Her surveyed the full length of him. She never allowed herself to feel the pleasure that always hinted at her when he was near. She felt her face get warm as she realized that she was enjoying it.

He opened his eyes. "Want to tell me about it?"

She avoided his eyes. "Just the usual." She stood up. "Let's go. I'm starving. I didn't get a chance to eat lunch today."

"Same here." He stood and waited for her to get her purse before opening the door.

"I heard about the hit-and-run on the news."

"Stepfather tried to run the mother over and killed her eight-year old son instead." He dreaded the ones involving kids the most. He tried to remain dispassionate and wait for the evidence but his voice always took on an edge that belied his exterior. He'd seen it too many times --a man so focused on hurting his wife that he endangered a child. He looked at Lisa with her hand resting on her belly. He never stopped worrying about her.

They took Horatio's car and after much teasing from him she agreed to try his favorite restaurant.

"I know it's only because I promised you outdoor seating that you came here," he said once they had been seated. He picked up his menu.

She opened hers and pretended to ignore him. "Oh, no, I desperately wanted to know what place you thought was better than mine."

He smiled as her face lit up and her eyes brightened. How he wished he saw that more often. Then as if she had realized what he was thinking she frowned.

"Sweetheart?" He reached for her hand.

She put her hands in her lap and shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a long day." She looked down as she fiddled with the napkin in her lap.

He looked out at the others eating dinner and said quietly, "The grand jury?"

She gasped. "Horatio?"

He nodded.

Her face turned red. "I'm sorry." She glanced at him but he wasn't looking at her. "I-I-feel like I have to deal with Doug--deal with it on my own, you know?"

"I thought we had gotten past that." He played with his sunglasses on the table trying to conceal his disappointment.

She heard it in his voice and reached over to touch his hand. "There wasn't anything you could do. I didn't have much to give them. But they tried every which way they could to shake some information out of me about Doug and his activities," she said with sad little laugh. "I realized how little I knew about him…we weren't close at all." She paused. "At least not emotionally…we didn't share anything…just…a house…and a bed."

"I could have been there today."

"Sitting in the hallway all day wouldn't have done me any good. Besides, there are others who needed you today, too." She picked up the menu and began to study it. "Tell me what's good here."

He sighed. At least she had told him about the grand jury.

They sat in silence considering their choices on the menu. Horatio's phone beeped and he retrieved a text message.

"That reminds me, Horatio, I left my phone in your car. The mom of one of my kids was supposed to call me about a meeting tomorrow." She stood up and he handed her the keys. "Be right back. If the waiter comes, order me whatever you're having."

Lisa made her way through the other diners onto the sidewalk. Horatio had managed to get a spot across the street. He'd offered to drop her at the door but she had refused. She wasn't an invalid.

She was about to cross the street when she felt a hand on her arm. She tried to twist away but the grip got tighter.

"I need to talk to you." The voice was rough and slightly slurred.

But she knew.

Doug.

"This is ridiculous. If you want to talk--."

"Walk." He pushed the end of a gun into her back.

He was holding a gun on her. Damn him!

"Doug, please."

She tried to pull away again but she stumbled. She felt the baby kicking and decided not to struggle.

"We're going where Prince Charming can't bother us."

"Horatio?"

They were almost to his car. It was parked behind Horatio's.

"We're not even divorced, Lissy. Couldn't you wait?"

Horatio was looking at his menu when the waiter approached him for his order. He started to speak when he saw Lisa and Doug.

He flew out of his chair, knocking it over and startling the other guests. He weaved in and out of the tables as he unholstered his gun.

"Grady!"

Just as Grady opened the back door Lisa threw the keys towards Horatio's car.

"Bitch!" Grady shoved Lisa into the back and jumped in front locking all the doors.

Doug nearly hit Horatio as he pulled out of his space. Horatio scooped up the keys and got in his car. He held back on firing. He didn't want to risk Lisa being injured.

They raced down the street. Horatio called for assistance.

Grady knew the roads of Miami as well as Horatio and was able to keep distance between them. Grady's sudden turns were making Lisa sick but she held on tightly while fighting the urge to throw up.

Grady swerved around a produce truck and made a quick right turn. Horatio missed it, cut the wheel and turned around. He went down the same road but didn't see Grady's car.

Shit.

The fear in his stomach made its way into his throat. This would end badly he knew. He could feel Lisa slipping away.

He slowed his car scanning all directions. He knew this area. Old warehouses, dying business still trying to make it. Then he remembered the joint raid on a building that MDPD and the FBI had made a year ago. It had since been turned into a storage facility for the Bureau. He knew where it was. He made a left turn and radioed in his location.

It took him a couple of minutes to get to it. Grady's car was there.

Horatio took out his gun and approached the car. No one was in it. He heard shouting from inside the building and went to the left side of the partially opened door and leaned around it.

Grady was standing in the center of the room with his back to the door. Lisa stood pleading in front of him.

Grady was agitated and waving the gun at her.

"MDPD! Put the gun down." Horatio approached. Slowly. One step at a time. His gun level with his eyes.

Grady pushed Lisa away and turned.

"Put the gun down." Horatio stood twenty feet from him, gun pointed at his chest.

"I'm talking to my wife." He waved the gun behind him towards Lisa. "Such as she is."

Lisa struggled to get back to her feet knocking over some boxes next to her.

"Bitch, don't move." He turned slightly and pointed the gun at her.

"Grady." Horatio's voice was low. "This is your last chance."

Grady's gun went off.

Horatio could see the blood spreading across Lisa's shoulder as she fell back to the floor.

Horatio hit him in the chest. His body hanging from the blast for a second then dropping to the floor.

Horatio put his gun away, checked Grady and then went to Lisa. Her eyes were glazing over in pain.

He put his hand on her face. "Hang on. You hear me?" He looked at the blood oozing out of the wound. He mashed his palm into the opening to stop the bleeding. _Dammit. I'm not letting you go._

**Note: Hey, I know you all are reading (I'm getting a lot of hits) and I'm having fun writing but no one's reviewed lately...I'm interested in what parts you've liked so far ... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Horatio held Lisa's hand as the paramedics wheeled her into the hospital's emergency room. Medical personnel rushed in and out of the room as someone called out vital details but Horatio only saw Lisa--pale, unconscious and bleeding.

"Excuse me, sir. Sir," an impatient voice said. A hand pulled him back as Lisa was transferred from the gurney to the bed.

"Are you her husband?" Another voice.

He pulled out his badge, not taking his eyes off Lisa. He heard himself say, "I was there when she was shot."

"Fine, stand over there. But she's not going to be giving you a statement any time soon."

Horatio moved out of the room, standing just in front of the narrow glass partition that separated the room from the hall. Lisa had been dressed in a hospital gown and attached to monitors. A doctor and nurse continued to work on her gunshot wound. A technician wheeled in an ultrasound machine.

"Horatio?" Alexx walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alexx."

"What happened?" She stepped in front of him but he looked past her. She saw the blood on his hands and on his sleeves.

"I'm not losing her. I'm not losing her or the baby, Alexx." He appeared stunned but she saw his eyes. Fear…and guilt.

She moved to his side and followed his gaze into the room.

"We were having dinner. She went to the car to get her phone." His voice was barely audible among the noise that swirled around them. "Grady grabbed her and took off." He stopped, remembering how he'd lost the car. "I found her."

"But he shot her?"

He nodded.

"And Grady?"

"I killed him. I killed her husband." His eyes stayed fixed on Lisa. The words hung in the air.

The commotion around Lisa gradually calmed down. One of the two nurses left in the room noticed them waiting and came out.

"We'll be moving her to a room on the third floor. You can see her there."

"Thanks," Alexx said. "Who's the doctor?"

"Dr. Phillips."

"Horatio, you get cleaned up and I'll go make Dr. Phillips' acquaintance," Alexx said.

Horatio didn't move.

"Honey, she's not going to want to see you like this." She grabbed his arm and gave it a tug. "You go and I'll meet you at her room."

Horatio found a bathroom on the third floor. He took off his jacket and folded it so the stained sleeves weren't visible. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and washed his hands. He watched as the soap and water turned pink with Lisa's blood and flowed into the drain. He dried his hands and reached for his phone.

"Ryan."

"I know H. I'm on my way."

"Call the others." Horatio went out into the hallway and asked a nurse for Lisa's room. He walked in the direction she pointed.

He paused in front of the door, his hand resting on it.

The door opened and a nurse started to come out.

"Oh, sorry." She stepped around him and said, "Are you Horatio?"

He nodded.

"She's been asking for you."

"How is she?"

"She's doing great."

"And the baby?"

"Fine. She's only four weeks from her due date so even if she goes into labor soon survival is very high."

"Thank you." Horatio pushed open the door and went in.

The room was dark except for a small light near the door. Horatio moved a chair next to the bed and sat down. His heart pounded and he took deep breaths to calm his emotions. He took her hand, squeezed it and whispered, "Sweetheart."

She squeezed his hand back.

"Lissy?"

"It's…not… your… fault." She struggled to get the words out. She didn't open her eyes.

He grasped her hand with both of his and kissed her fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Horatio, the baby's okay."

He reached over and stroked her hair. "Just rest. I'll be here."

He let go of her hand as he felt her drift back into sleep. His phone rang and he answered it in the bathroom.

"Calleigh."

"I'm on my way over to the hospital in your car. I took a look at the crime scene, Horatio. Stetler was there poking around as the night shift collected evidence."

"Hmmmm, surprised he's not here yet."

"I sent him to the wrong hospital."

A smile crossed his face for a second.

"How are they?" she asked.

"She still needs a birthing coach."

"Thank God. Be there soon."

Lisa drifted in and out of sleep for the next several hours. After she had once again fallen asleep Horatio went out into the waiting room where Calleigh had waited all night. In the wee hours of the morning he had convinced Ryan, Alexx and Eric to go home but Calleigh refused to budge.

"How about a cup of coffee?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you go home? Get changed, find Rick and get that over with. Otherwise, he'll show up here again and I won't be able to head him off this time."

"You make one helluva enforcer Calleigh Duquense."

"Why Lieutenant Caine you're going to make me blush," she said in her sweetest southern accent. "Now go. I'll stay with her."

Horatio met with Rick Stetler, the head of IAB, for several hours in an interrogation room at MDPD. Stetler made no effort to hide his delight in having an opportunity to rake Caine over the coals and question his integrity.

Rick stood behind the table while Horatio sat calmly in a chair on the other side. He twisted his sunglasses and waited for Stetler's next accusation.

Stetler slid a stack of DVDs towards Horatio.

"These contain FBI surveillance of Mrs. Grady. You make an appearance in a number of them, Horatio." Stetler leaned forward resting on his hands. "It seems your interest has gone beyond professional duty."

Horatio laid his sunglasses down and picked up one of the DVDs. Without looking at his interrogator he asked softly, "Do you have audio, too? That's the sort of thing you enjoy, isn't it Rick?"

"Look, this isn't about me. You killed the husband of a woman who is looking like she's your girlfriend. I have to question you about your motivation in that storage building."

Horatio tapped his fingers on the table.

"She hadn't filed for divorce. Maybe she was indecisive. Maybe you were getting impatient and when the opportunity arose you decided to take advantage of it. Have a bullet make her decision."

Horatio clinched his jaw.

"Maybe I'll get a better response from Mrs. Grady when I talk to her."

Horatio bolted from the chair and grabbed Stetler's collar. "You so much as cause her to frown and you'll wish you were at the wrong end of that bullet."

Horatio let him go and stormed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Horatio skirted around the group standing in front of the doors to the crime lab building and walked down to hall to the DNA lab.

"Miss Valera, you have those results?"

"Yes, here you are, Lieutenant." She handed him a printout.

"H." Eric stuck his head into the room. "I got something you should see."

"On my way, Eric." He walked out of the room and pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning back. I thought I wasn't going to hear from you today," Lisa said.

"Sorry. Early morning call out. How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm doing fine. It's getting harder to sleep. I'm so uncomfortable, Horatio."

"Not much longer, Sweetheart."

"Am I going to see you tonight? I've been moved in for a week and you haven't seen my new house yet."

"Umm, yeah. Well, we'll see. I explained that we're backed up here and…"

"I know. It's just that I haven't seen you since I left the hospital."

"I'll call you later. We can talk then." He hung up.

"Horatio." Alexx called out, catching up to him. "Have you seen Eric? He didn't answer his phone and he said he needed this right away." She held out a file.

"I'll give it to him." He took it from her and continued down the hall.

"How's Lisa?"

"She's fine, Alexx."

"That house of hers is gorgeous."

"Yes," he said vaguely.

"Horatio! Don't tell me you haven't seen it?" She put her hand on his arm and stopped him, looking into his face.

He averted his gaze trying to avoid further discussion.

"Horatio?"

"I haven't seen her since she was discharged from the hospital."

"That was two weeks ago! What are you thinking? That girl needs you."

"Alexx." He tapped the file on his fingers.

"What's going on?"

"I am… I am giving her time to sort things out on her own."

"She doesn't blame you, Horatio, she said that."

He nodded.

"She's having that baby in less than two weeks. She needs you."

"Calleigh's her coach."

"Listen to me. You need to swallow that pride."

Horatio raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your pride. Dammit. You're going to hurt that girl." Alexx put her hands on his arms and faced him. "She's going to think that you're avoiding her because that baby's father was Doug. I emphasize 'was'."

"Was?"

"Yeah, Horatio, was." She let go of him and turned to leave. "We are giving her a baby shower tonight. You better be there."

It was dark when Horatio pulled in front of Lisa's house. He was late. All the lights were on inside and he heard music coming from the house. He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel for a few minutes then he turned off the car. He picked up a small box from the seat next to him and slipped it in his pocket. The other, larger box he tucked under his arm and got out of the car.

He made his way around back to the patio where he knew she'd be with her friends. He watched her from the shadows. If it was possible she had become even more beautiful. He instantly regretted having avoided her for the last couple of weeks.

He stepped out of the darkness and went around to where Lisa was seated. "Sweetheart," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. He added his gift to the stack on the table next to her.

"Thought you weren't going to make here, Partner," Frank said handing Horatio a bottle of beer as he sat down next to Frank.

"The felons are taking a holiday--they knew Horatio had to be here." Alexx winked at him.

"Yeah, he put the fear of God in them," Eric added.

"More like the fear of the Miami Crime Lab," Calleigh corrected Eric and smiled at her boss.

Horatio laughed. He pointed at the presents, smiling at Lisa. "I see I haven't missed the best part."

"Oh, that's not the best part," Frank said. "That's upstairs in the baby's room."

Horatio noticed Ryan's embarrassed face. "Mr. Wolfe?"

"I put together the crib and decorated the room," he answered.

"Ryan was nice enough to assemble the crib this afternoon," Lisa defended him.

"Tell him about the decorating," Eric said, egging him on.

"I got the baby a teddy bear," Ryan mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

"The largest and ugliest teddy bear ever, Horatio," Frank added.

Lisa reached over to Ryan and squeezed his hand. "I think it's adorable."

"That's because you're pregnant. Wait until the baby's born, you'll wonder why you call Ryan a friend." Frank said sipping his beer. "Someone gave my kid one like that and we were stuck with it for years before it mysteriously disappeared."

"Sounds like a case for the CSIs, Frank," Lisa suggested. She was enjoying her friends and looked over at Horatio. She was happy he had come.

"Nah, that's ok. I think it went into the witness protection program." Frank popped open another beer. "I never been to a baby shower before. Do they usually serve beer?" He took a sip. "Don't we have to play some stupid party games?"

"Here, Frank." Calleigh handed him a pad of paper and a pen. "Make a list of all the gifts and names on the cards as Lisa unwraps them."

Frank made a face. "Can't she remember that?"

"Frank." Alexx gave him a warning look to play along.

"Yeah, sure." He sighed and picked up the pen. "Okay, Lisa, let's get to it."

Horatio watched Lisa as she unwrapped the gifts. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out each item from its box.

At last there was one left. Horatio's. She fingered the elaborate wrapping and smiled at him. He smiled back.

She removed the paper and ribbons and lifted the lid. She pulled out an elegantly decorated photo album and then reached in again and pulled out a sleek, tiny digital camera.

"Cool," Ryan said.

"And it's not a Nikon SLR," Eric joked referring to the camera used at their crime scenes.

"Ssshhh," Alexx swatted his arm. "That will fit in a diaper bag right nicely, Lisa."

Lisa glanced at Horatio, remembering the night her house burned. She had told him she lost of all of her pictures.

"I think that's the best gift of all, Horatio," Calleigh said as she gathered up the torn paper and ribbon.

"A camera?" Frank wondered out loud. "Don't you have one?"

"Frank, Lisa lost hers in the fire," Alexx said hoping Lisa wouldn't be upset by the converstion. She gave Lisa a reassuring pat on the arm.

"That's alright, Alexx." She smiled. "I can't deny the past. But I don't have to keep reliving it. I have so much to look forward to." Her eyes locked with Horatio's. "It's time to make new memories."

Noticing the look passing between the two Alexx said, "Okay, I think it's time we called it a night on this party. Guys, help me get these up to the nursery and we'll let Lisa have her house back." She sensed that it might be time for Lisa and Horatio to have some time alone.

Horatio and Lisa stood out front saying goodbye as their friends left.

"I think Frank enjoyed his first baby shower," Lisa said as she watched him drive away.

"As did I," Horatio added. "And it's not over. I still have a present for you."

"Oh, you do?" She giggled. The last few days spent getting ready for the baby had been enjoyable. "Let's go around back."

Lisa locked her arm with Horatio's as they strolled to the patio.

"You didn't have to stay away from me you know." She watched his face in the moonlight.

"I wanted to give you time to sort through--."

Lisa interrupted, "Horatio, it's not like I haven't been thinking for the last four months." She stopped to survey her newly landscaped backyard. "I think it's you that needed the time to think." She let go of his arm to pick up a stray piece of ribbon that had blown from the patio. She twisted it around her finger, waiting for his reaction.

Horatio considered what to say. He looked through the window into the living room. He recalled the day he brought her home to find Doug had destroyed the house. Lisa squeezed his hand bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Remember that night after my disastrous first birthing class? And I told you I was afraid of tomorrow?"

"I do," he answered softly.

"And you said to take it one day at a time. So, Horatio, that is what we do." She lead him over to a bench on the patio to sit down. "We take it day by day."

"That is what we shall do then," Horatio said.

"I have a question for you," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Still like your early morning coffee deliveries?"

He laughed. "I don't want you to go out of your way."

"I'm up early because I'm not sleeping well. Anyway, it will only be for a few more days then you can return the favor for me." She smiled.

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"And besides you know I like seeing you in the morning." She wasn't embarrassed to say it now. "Okay, where's that present you promised me?"

Horatio reached into his pocket and handed her a box sized for a necklace.

Lisa opened the hinged top and didn't say anything. Then with her eyes watering she said quietly, "I love it. Thank you so much." She held up the locket. "Help me with it." She turned so he could fastened it behind her. "Thank you." She faced him and brushed her lips against his. "It means a lot."

He studied her face. "I'm glad." He fought to control his breathing after that brief kiss. "With your new camera you should be able to get just the right picture for it."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "We're

going to be okay, Horatio."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Horatio stood back from the door to let Lisa into his apartment. She placed his coffee on a small table by the sofa and went out to the balcony. He followed her while buttoning his shirt.

"Today, I believe is your due date." He slipped on his sunglasses and leaned on the railing next to her.

"Yes, but my doctor said the chances of the baby coming today are pretty low." She sighed fingering the locket he had given her a week ago. "I have my suitcase in my car just--." She stopped and put her hand on her stomach.

"Lissy?"

"Horatio, I think my water just broke." She looked at him in amazement.

He grinned. "Let's go."

"Horatio, you don't have to break any speed records getting to the hospital, okay?"

He grabbed his keys and said, "Meet you out front. I'll bring my car around."

They rode the elevator together then Horatio went to retrieve his car. He pulled next to Lisa and opened the door for her and got back behind the wheel.

Lisa slouched down in the passenger seat and closed her eyes as he pulled out into traffic. "You know how I said not to break any speed records? I might need you to reconsider that."

He looked sharply at her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm skipping that easy, let's get ready part of labor the instructor told us about." She gripped the door handle. "Damn. This hurts." She ran her other hand through her hair. "I think I'm in full-blown active labor."

Horatio dialed his phone. "Calleigh. We're on our way. Yeah." He paused. "If I don't hurry we might be having this baby on the causeway."

Horatio pulled up to the emergency room and within minutes Lisa was in the birthing room ready to push.

"Horatio?" She gripped his hand.

"Sweetheart, I'm here." He kissed her forehead.

"I can't remember what to do." She frowned.

He chuckled. "I don't think the baby will mind."

She grimaced. "If you were in my place you wouldn't be joking." She moaned.

"Lisa, it's almost time," the doctor said.

The door open and Calleigh breezed in. "Are you starting without me?" She threw her bag on a chair and went over to the side opposite Horatio.

"Hold my hand. Take a deep breath when the doctor tells you to push." Calleigh stroked Lisa's hair.

Three deep breaths, three screams and three pushes. And the baby was out.

Horatio whispered in Lisa's ear, "She's here, Sweetheart."

Tears rolled down Lisa's face.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**With Feeling**

Horatio pushed open the door to Lisa's hospital room and walked in. A nurse was writing in the baby's chart but Lisa was not in the room. The nurse looked up and smiled.

"Lieutenant, she went for a walk. I could see she was restless so I sent her to stretch her legs." The nurse put the chart down and began to change the baby's diaper.

Horatio nodded and wandered over to the bed. He glanced at the papers left on the tray table. He caught his breath. A form for the baby's birth certificate. The line for the baby's name was empty. He nodded to himself. She had never mentioned names to him. He looked at the section for the father's information. Blank.

"I told her I'd stay here with the baby but now that you're here you can take over." She finished up with the diaper and placed the baby in Horatio's arms.

Horatio's heart stopped. The baby felt so tiny. Then his heart surged with emotion. The baby. Lissy. He didn't think he had ever felt anything so powerful. Love.

He didn't notice the nurse leave or Lisa walk into the room.

She stood by the door for a few minutes. Watching. Falling in love. Again.

Suddenly, she knew just the picture she wanted for her locket. She went over to the side table and retrieved her camera from the drawer.

Horatio looked up and smiled. "I think she likes me."

"Of course, you saved her life. And her momma's life." Lisa snapped a picture.

"I noticed you haven't finished the form for her birth certificate." His eyes traveled from her to the tray table.

Lisa put down the camera. "I'm still considering names. I want to choose the right one. I want it to be important."

"I understand." His arms tightened just a bit around the baby. "You haven't filled in the father's name either."

Lisa walked past Horatio to stand by the window. She watched the palms outside swaying in the breeze and hugged her arms around herself.

"I can't bare it. I can't bare the thought of putting his name--." She turned to meet Horatio's eyes. "She's too beautiful for that legacy."

"You don't have to," he said softly.

"What?" Her eyes widen as realization spread across her face. "Horatio?"

He smiled and nodded.

"But that's a legal document. You would be bound to her--to us--."

"I know." He stood up with the baby resting in one arm and reached for her with the other. He pulled her close and leaned towards her face.

The door opened.

"Clear." Ryan shouted pushing into the room. "Horatio's just trying to kiss Lisa." He moved in to the room struggling with a couple of balloon bouquets, a gift bag and a stuffed toy. "Don't know why I can't get any help," he muttered placing everything on the bed.

"Nice move, Wolfe. Sorry, H." Eric strode over to Lisa and gave her hug. He shook Horatio's hand. "Congratulations."

"Isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" Calleigh went over to Horatio. "I've been waiting all day for this." She lifted the baby from his arms and walked around the room cooing to the baby. She went over to Ryan and Eric. "Want a turn?"

"Ah, that's alright." Ryan looked at Eric.

Eric laughed and held out his arms to take the baby. "Count me in."

Ryan tentatively glanced at the baby in Eric's arms. "So what's her name?"

Lisa smiled. "I've been thinking about that for awhile and it finally came to me." She smiled at Horatio. "Anna Marie Caine."

Ryan's mouth opened to speak but Calleigh grabbed his arm before he said something stupid. She saw the look on Horatio's face change from surprise to pride and joy. "That's a lovely name, Lisa."

Horatio's arm went around Lisa'a waist. "That was my mother's name."

"I think you can kiss her now, H." Eric said.

And he did.

**NOTE: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this story. I have another knocking around in my brain if you're interested. I can probably get to it sometime this summer if you're interested. Let me know!**


End file.
